In recent years, there has been progress in the development of light-emitting devices including organic electroluminescence (EL) elements in light-emitting units. The organic EL element has a configuration in which an organic layer is interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. Since the organic layer is vulnerable to moisture and oxygen, the light-emitting unit is required to be sealed. One method for sealing the light-emitting unit is by using a sealing layer. Examples of methods of forming the sealing layer include vapor phase film formation methods such as atomic layer deposition (ALD), CVD, and sputtering.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 discloses using a lift-off method when forming a convex pattern on a magnetic recording layer.